<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纵容 by Linkmipha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506809">纵容</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha'>Linkmipha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>银土不拆不逆文。架空设定，前警察现甜品店老板银x警察土。R18，请注意含有银时与路人H情节的简短描写。写于2019年。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>纵容</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>纵容 </p><p>by 阿卡拉西亚</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p> </p><p>坂田银时滚出警队有些日子了，但还时不时回去。</p><p>值班的警卫全都是他带过的，一看见他就喜眉笑眼打招呼。起初总改不了称呼“副队副队”，被他咣咣拍脑袋：“这啥脑子怎么还教不会了？旦那，旦那。”</p><p>新称呼过阵子也就习惯了，他大摇大摆走进警察局，年轻队员嘻嘻笑着围过来：“旦那今天又带什么好吃的来了？”</p><p>他在队里的时候人气就高。177的个子，65kg，往警队的男人堆里一站并不显得如何彪悍，但武力值奇高，极其强悍能打，警队里也算是人才济济了，说起实战近身格斗，公认没人真正是他对手，当年毕业的警校里至今说起“白夜叉”还是个传奇。然而这人表面看过去整天懒洋洋的，跟另一个副队土方十四郎形成鲜明对比，时常带头违反纪律吃零食看漫画，不知多和队员打成一片，每每气得纪律狂人土方提着练习刀满院子追。</p><p>白夜叉滚出警队后人气不减，因为他出人意料地开了家甜品店，三天两头拎着下午茶跑回来给加班加得死去活来的前同事们加餐。一群大老爷们对甜食爱意有限，他懂得很，还额外备上炸鸡汉堡之类，万一哪个星期不露面，总有年轻队员扒着窗户四处看看：“旦那最近忙什么呢？”</p><p>土方一看见这一幕就有气，过去一个爆栗子：“前天东城那个案子破了吗？周边走访完了没有？就知道吃，坂田银时吃不胖你也吃不胖？回头追嫌疑人的时候你敢落后了，回来跑五十圈。”</p><p>但坂田银时开甜品店这一点其实想想也很说得通，大家都知道他嗜甜如命，通宵加班后人人爆睡，他是摸回床上之前必得要痛吃一大杯巧克力奶油草莓芭菲。有次连续会战破了个黑社会大案，好不容易清完手尾，已经连续通宵三个晚上，土方检查完各类手续齐全，已是困得黑眼圈如烟熏妆一般，然而坂田银时不放他回宿舍睡觉，一定拖着土方生吆活拽地去邻街咖啡馆点了杯芭菲。土方倦得无力抵抗，支着脸坐在对面看他一口口把芭菲灌下肚子，等坂田银时吃完一抬头，土方副队长已经在桌子对面睡成一坨了。坂田银时笑嘻嘻和他的睡脸合影一张，发到警队通讯群里。</p><p>土方十四郎的直属监察山崎退听到手机提示群里有新消息，点开看到这张照片，忍不住浑身一激灵，替坂田银时感到害怕。他脑补了下自己干这种事，直接抖成沙漏，土方十四郎绝对让他求生不得求死不能。但不知为什么，山崎退想，土方副队好像特别、特别地容忍着坂田副队。那种容忍像是拿他一点没有办法，无可奈何地、叹着气然而又带着一点点若有若无笑意的纵容。</p><p>好多事情只有坂田银时一个人敢干。土方是暴脾气，冲着坂田银时发火也是照样发火，但大家久了都能看出来那火苗喷喷吐吐并没有一贯的杀伤力。坂田银时没进队里之前，冲田总悟就够土方头疼的了，可是老队员们却知道冲田和土方之间有段陈年公案。冲田总悟的姐姐三叶喜欢土方十四郎，偏偏这个工作狂不肯放弃这个脑袋别在裤腰带上的工作，冷淡地拒绝了她。后来三叶有了未婚夫，却又在警局的清案行动里被查出这个人背着大案案底，土方十四郎亲自上阵把他逮进了局子里。三叶身体本来就弱，连番跌宕折腾下来，一病不起，很快过世。</p><p>最初一年，冲田事事要和土方作对，人人都能看出土方有意的退让和包容。时间久了，失去亲人的痛苦淡去，而土方朴素不善表达的真心一如既往，两人之间才慢慢缓和下来。冲田在队里年纪算最小的一批，时时仍和土方淘气，土方发脾气归发脾气，并不真的和他计较。等坂田银时入队，就变成坂田银时和冲田总悟轮番给土方添堵，有时还是联袂出演。山崎退看着这闹哄哄的来来去去，不由得有点同情土方。但他还是想不通，对总悟，土方是内心始终怀着不言不语的深深歉意，但土方又为什么这样纵容着坂田银时呢？</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>坂田银时拎着袋子走进副队长办公室，土方在桌子后抬起眼睛瞟见他，又垂下去看案卷。“没见过这么闲的老板，店里赚的钱够给眼镜和那个大胃女开工资吗？”</p><p>坂田银时拖了把椅子对着对方坐下。土方临窗坐着，坂田银时来的时间是下午4：50，他望着阳光转为柔和的金色打在土方的侧脸上。他对警队的日常轨迹再熟悉不过，每次都踩着这个点儿来，下午最紧张的工作时段结束了，离食堂开晚饭又还有段时间。一群男人东颠西跑了大半天，又在会议室里闷头怼脑地碰撞了半天案子，烟抽了一缸，这时候正是胃缺糖分脑子缺氧的时分，他拎着下午茶出现，背后如佛光照耀，挨个办公室普度众生。</p><p>他一间一间走，直到走廊尽头副队长的房间。</p><p>他心爱的人临窗坐着，被介于午后和傍晚之间的阳光涂抹着温暖的颜色。黑发剪得短却柔顺，蓝眼睛盯着案卷，多么浪费，他知道那双眼睛有多动人心魄。那种蓝是钻石豪华碎一地满满铺在浅海海底，被阳光照进去，透明又深邃，蓝得辉辉闪闪光波熠熠。这个人穿着白衬衫，挽起一截袖子，麦色的光滑小臂露出来，肌肉匀停，一双手筋骨分明，可惜终年卡着烟，手边的烟缸填得满满的。</p><p>他坐在对面看着土方十四郎，又一次被熟悉的感受圈紧。温柔，快乐，而又委屈，又不甘。</p><p>他总是在这样的心情下要闹一闹，一伸手抽走土方十四郎手里的烟。副队长又抬头看了他一眼，轻轻叱骂：“闲的你，又发什么疯？”他不说话，从袋子里拿出一杯饮料，插上吸管，站起来走过去，一手扣住土方十四郎的下巴，另一只手不由分说把吸管塞进那两片薄薄的张开的嘴唇。</p><p>“清肺解暑的。新八下午煮的。”他松开手，闷闷地说，又坐回去。“喝完。现在就喝。”</p><p>换一个人干这种事恐怕会被副队长炸到登月。他就不怕。土方惯着他，他知道得很。</p><p>也是因为这种惯纵，他久久地望着这个人到最后，总感觉喉头发酸。</p><p>“今晚又要加班？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“前阵子西边那个大案子不是结了么？”</p><p>“你倒是消息灵光，我要收拾下山崎，胆儿真是肥了，什么话都敢跟离职人员说。”</p><p>“又没告诉我案情，就说你快忙消停了。案子结了还加班，加班加班加班，你是不是每天晚上关起门来在这个办公室里挖古代埋在这里的秘密宝藏？”</p><p>蓝眼睛又抬起来盯了他一眼：“神经病。这间办公室在五楼你不知道？”</p><p>“今晚不许加班。”</p><p>“坂田银时，我听说你是离职了，不知道你原来是高升了，升到可以管警队副队长加班不加班的人生高度了？”</p><p>“不许加班。你要是今晚加班我就在你边上打游戏，开最大音量。”</p><p>“为了西边那个案子我积压了多少日常审批件没办你知道么？今晚不加班明儿您来给我干活？”</p><p>“总之就是不许。今晚要请我吃烤肉。”他寸步不让，明知最后对方总会妥协：“下班了准点走，你还有什么急活儿没干完快点。下班了我在警队门口等你，迟一分钟我都进来拖你出来。”</p><p>“你他妈几百年没吃过肉了馋成这样？？”</p><p>土方又让步了。总是这样。他知道。他尽可以无理取闹，吵嚷着缠扰着逼迫着，土方总会默许他的要求。那双蓝眼睛时时轻轻瞟过他，只有罕见的时刻，会呆呆凝注在他身上，仿佛自己也没有意识到似的。他在里面读到温柔，读到紧张，读到无法言说的抱歉，这使他的心沉重温暖地坠入深水，咕咚咕咚，一直飘飘忽忽地撞到海底，激起缓缓上扬的烟尘。</p><p>坂田银时站起身来，站在土方十四郎面前，在一屋渐近黄昏的暖光里，俯望着这个人。他只有在这个人面前，感到温暖的，快乐的，不甘的挣扎的，无穷无尽的委屈。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>山崎退在晚上8点来钟从一个会议上出来，拿着材料去找土方十四郎签字。这个点儿其实已经下班了，但山崎丝毫没把这个放在心上，土方十四郎白天经常要出外勤，很珍惜下班后安安静静看卷宗批件的时间，下班以后去办公室逮他就像去萝卜地逮萝卜一样一逮一个准。</p><p>但他走到走廊尽头，却发现土方十四郎的门关着，敲门也无人应声。“去洗手间了？”他疑惑着，在门口等着。</p><p>过了五分钟，冲田总悟从另一扇门走出来，看到山崎，扬声说：“别等了，一下班就被旦那暴力拖走了，边拖嘴里还边凄厉地喊着我就剩两页了让我看完把名签了啊求求你了。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>山崎退消化了一阵子，土方一再包容坂田银时的各种回忆扑面而来，自己都不知道心里的疑问已脱口而出：“土方副队为什么那么惯着坂田副队？”他是真的讶异这个，土方在工作上一丝不苟，无论是冲田总悟还是坂田银时，平时闹归闹，但业务能力在警队都无可指摘，但在私下，不那么和工作纠缠的部分，没人敢像坂田银时一样撒娇耍赖威胁什么都用，在土方爆炸的边缘反复横跳。</p><p>冲田总悟走近他，端详着他目瞪口呆的脸叹了口气：“我说山崎，这么不懂你的领导没关系吗？你未来的升职加薪看起来希望不大的样子。”</p><p>看着一头雾水的山崎退，冲田总悟扔了两颗薄荷糖进嘴，咯咯嚼着糖说：“坂田银时这么喜欢土方先生，你看不出来？”</p><p>“……那，是因为土方副队也喜欢他？”</p><p>他们这时站在走廊尽头，走廊上空无一人。冲田总悟打量着山崎退，又叹了口气：“这脑子，我赌你五年不能升职加薪。”</p><p>“别啊冲田分队长，话都说到这里了，让我死也死个明白啊！”冲田总悟娃娃脸大眼睛，看起来一脸纯真，但相处几年，山崎很清楚此时该抱紧这个人精的大腿，求他指点一条雾里看花的明路，免得以后在白夜叉和鬼之副队的纠葛不清里惨当炮灰。</p><p>冲田慢悠悠嚼着薄荷糖，缓缓问：“土方先生这个人，什么时候对人最好？”</p><p>山崎开足脑力思考，犹豫地答：“副队看起来杀伐决断的，也不是铁石心肠的人。他打心眼里觉得对不住人的时候，工作照做，私下总还是手下留情的。”</p><p>冲田看了看他：“总算你还有一线加薪的希望。懂了？好心肠的土方先生觉得自己对不起坂田银时。”</p><p>山崎愣愣地问：“是因为喜欢他但不能接受所以对不起，还是因为不喜欢他所以对不起？”</p><p>冲田总悟的脸色阴沉起来，他把薄荷糖从嘴里拿出来，摁到山崎退面前：“去扔了。”然后抬腿往走廊另一头走去。</p><p>山崎退呆呆地捏着那一小坨嚼过的薄荷糖，只听冲田总悟低低地说：“他那人就是这样。喜欢不喜欢，谁知道？”</p><p>山崎人生观接受洗礼的这个节点，土方十四郎已经喝趴下了，在烤肉店的卡座里趴在桌上睡得香甜。</p><p>坂田银时坐在他对面，桌上还有酒，还有肉，但他已毫无心思再动。他望着土方十四郎，在心里愤怒地咒骂：“妈的这个傻子，傻乎乎地就跟人出来喝酒，傻乎乎地把自己喝趴下，你他妈枪法再好，再武功盖世，喝成这样别人对你干啥不行？你真的活该就这样被拖回家去扒光丢在床上。”</p><p>然后他想起土方十四郎是被他一把摁进车里的，还砰一声撞到了土方十四郎的脑袋。他深深叹气。</p><p>毫不客气地，他熟门熟路把土方的钱包掏出来结账。那是个外形朴素大方的钱包，但皮质很好，是个低调的奢侈品牌子，显然用了很长时间。他熟悉这个钱包。再一次，他翻到钱包的暗格，挤压了一下，用手指小心地从里面夹出一张小照片。</p><p>栗发少女穿着和服，在照片上羞涩温柔地向他露出笑容，眼睛弯成月牙。</p><p>他的心柔软下来，温热地抽痛。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p> </p><p>警队队长近藤勋给上司松平片栗虎汇报完刚结掉的大案，松平咬着烟思索了下：“罢了，这案子就这样吧。前阵子这案子搞得鸡飞狗跳的，也没时间听你说说你们组那个白卷毛小子后来处理得怎么样了。给叔说说。”</p><p>“银时的事已经处理好了，松平叔放心。对外的风声是离职，但警察职位还保留着，只当是办了停薪留职。人走了已经几个月了，头个月据说去外地玩了一大圈，现在已经回来在市里开了家小甜品店，每周还回来队里给弟兄们送吃的呢。”</p><p>松平片栗虎在桌上一下一下敲着枪：“这小子舒服得很啊，把一桥喜喜一拳揍飞，自己爽完了环游世界，留下叔我啊带着你求着一群大人物给他擦屁股。”</p><p>近藤勋嘿嘿笑说：“那天也的确是喜喜不对。”</p><p>松平在椅子里坐直了，虎着脸指着近藤勋教训道：“喜喜不对的事情多了！行动前叔有没有叮嘱过你？叔跟你说得清清楚楚，喜喜最近一两年太张狂，民怨压不住了，上头不得不走个过场收拾下局面，跟喜喜讨价还价了多少回合才定下来，派警队去把喜喜抓了，发一圈新闻，意思意思判几年，背后操作下早点放人，喜喜不遭罪，上头也有面子。你们倒好，去了先把喜喜胖揍一顿，人进了监狱牙还不知道有没有都进去。”</p><p>近藤勋还是朗声笑着：“是银时和十四他们不懂事，我也没教好，给松平叔添麻烦了！”</p><p>松平白了他一眼：“这事你还得去谢谢佐佐木异三郎。多亏他带的那支经济侦查警队卧底有功，及时把喜喜的大把柄挖了出来，上头真动了气，喜喜才暂时老实了几天，挨打的事也不敢多声张，要不然坂田银时这小子哪有这么容易过关？你们队也是吃不了兜着走。”</p><p>近藤勋点头：“是。我已经谢过佐佐木先生了。”</p><p>松平耷拉着眉毛长出口气：“你手下那帮混小子一个比一个能闯祸。这次打喜喜究竟怎么回事？我怎么听说起先是十四要动手？”</p><p>近藤勋答：“那天我没在现场。后来调查现场的人，说是喜喜被逮捕那天特别嚣张，十四要给他上手铐的时候，喜喜一直嚷嚷着等我出来非得好好收拾你们队不可，头一个就先让你们头儿近藤勋掉脑袋。别人这么说就是口头张狂张狂罢了，喜喜做事的狠毒风格咱们都是清楚的，十四是最护着弟兄的人，哪能容他这么威胁，一拳就挥了过去，没想到银时这小子不晓得从哪里冒出来，生生替喜喜挡了这一拳。大伙儿还没看明白怎么回事呢，银时擦了擦鼻血，回身就把喜喜直揍飞出去了。当时眼花缭乱的，事后只追究了银时，但要细说起来，十四是为了我，银时又是为了十四，还是因为一帮弟兄们互相卫护啊。”</p><p>松平缓缓喷了一大口烟圈：“嗳，罢了罢了。让那小子滚出警队一阵子也是为他好，喜喜记恨着呢，谁知道会不会在警队里使点阴损的，这年头人也不是都靠得住。银时出去哪儿凉快哪儿呆呆，等这风声过去了，或者再等等，喜喜自己倒霉了，也就没人替喜喜出这个气了。”</p><p>近藤勋点点头：“松平叔说得是。就是十四辛苦点，现在只有一个副队长了，两个人的活一个人干。”</p><p>松平隔着墨镜狠狠翻了个白眼：“你当我不知道呢？坂田银时那小子又干过什么活了？他不给十四添乱就不错！我看他不在十四还能过两天松活日子。你刚才说坂田银时还回队里去送吃的？怎么不来孝敬我老人家几个蛋糕让我回家带给栗子吃？他现在没跟喜喜脸对脸蹲一个牢里，还不全靠叔我给他到处擦屁股！”</p><p>近藤勋话传得快，第二天坂田银时就到松平片栗虎办公室送下午茶了。「叔这点点心够吗？要不要再加面锦旗？」</p><p>松平没好气地白他一眼：「近藤那猩猩脑袋不知道你想什么，叔我还不清楚吗？叔有没有好声好气告诉过你，离十四远点，不要招他，不要惹事？」</p><p>「叔，好声好气谈不上吧，那话你拿枪顶着我脑袋说的。喏，就是这把。」</p><p>「男人不要纠结这些细节！你别以为我是为了栗子才不让你去招惹十四，虽然也有部分原因。十四是个实心眼孩子，禁不住你祸祸。还是叔带你去玩玩，跟着叔见见世面，叔刚发现一家新店哟。」</p><p>「叔，我跟您老人家口味真不一样，我喜欢男的。」</p><p>「男的也有！」</p><p>5</p><p>(预警：有银时与路人的H情节，介意请及时止步)</p><p>衣裤扔了一地，土方十四郎浑身赤裸，被牢牢摁在墙上。“银时”他吃力回头，微弱地呼喊身后的人的名字。</p><p>但对方表情丝毫未变，仿佛什么都没听到。一只大手将他的头扭过来，强迫他接吻，另一只手滑下去掰起他的大腿，令他双腿又分开了些，身后粗暴的抽插抵到更深处。他的呻吟被堵在嘴里，艰难地喘息着向后伸出手去，徒劳地想把坂田银时推开一点。</p><p>这是个错误，土方十四郎很快意识到。坂田银时双手来到他的腰间，用力按下去，他不得不双手扶在墙上，腰肢弯成一道弧，翘起屁股被坂田银时更恣意地抽插，他神志涣散开，忍不住叫出声来，坂田银时仿佛被取悦了，满意地退出他的身体，土方十四郎倚着墙大口大口喘着气，但两条胳膊随即自腋下将他结结实实圈起来，略把他抬高，他脚尖踮起来，感受到肉棒顶端在身后缓缓蹭磨着后穴，然后那两条胳膊带着他重重压下去，他被强硬地整根捅进来，深深充满。</p><p>土方十四郎射了出来，他放弃了全部细微的抵抗，整个人瘫软下来，然而坂田银时没有停下，他仍然被勒抱着，身后男人的力气大得惊人，土方十四郎从未想过自己会经历这样一幕，被强制，被禁锢，他双腿几乎悬空，男人的阴茎一次又一次深深插入后穴，那里温热湿润地收缩着，是陌生的磨难和快感。坂田银时紧紧勒着他，上下晃动着他，狠狠将他压向自己，强迫他的身体一再吞吐着蛮横的插入，终于，土方十四郎感到身后的喘息变得越来越粗重，在更深重的几次顶弄以后，湿稠的液体充满了他的下体，缓缓流涌出来。他被坂田银时射在了里面。</p><p>坂田银时看着土方十四郎。他们都喘着气，土方十四郎浑身赤裸，他的皮肤是光滑匀称的小麦色，晒不到太阳的腰背却是白皙的，横横竖竖交织着已褪色的伤痕，此刻布满了汗水。坂田银时握着土方十四郎的腰，被反复操弄的男人仍然瘫软着，伏靠在墙上。</p><p>坂田银时默不作声地站着，深深地呼吸，然后，土方十四郎回过头，那双蓝眼睛里一片潮湿，他望着坂田银时，粗野亲吻后变得红润的薄薄嘴唇颤抖着，慢慢地，然而十分清楚地向坂田银时说：<br/>
“对不起“</p><p>如冰水兜头浇落坂田银时全身，他炽热的情欲和爱意瞬间萎顿成灰烬。</p><p>坂田银时在床上惊醒过来。那阵惊惶的震痛萦绕不去，他甚至顾不上回味几分钟前的梦境。他张望四周，还好，他在自己的卧室里，自己的床上，一个人。他深呼吸了几下，起来倒了杯水一仰头喝光，慢慢平定下来。</p><p>如果没有最后的结尾，这个梦坂田银时真希望能录下来循环播放。这就是他一直想做的，强硬地靠近土方，破坏那最后一点点撑起结界般顽固不明的距离感，将他俊美迟疑的心上人把推到墙上，撕下那身制服，暴力地压制他，侵入他，填满他，不容许他再有任何躲闪。</p><p>但坂田银时不敢。他可以迫使土方屈服，他们有无数次近身搏斗练习和共同行动实战，他精细观察着对方每一个破绽，确信他能做得到。他甚至不怕土方生气，反正这个人80%的时候都气呼呼的，但拿他一点办法都没有。坂田银时无所畏惧，单单只怕最后的最后，那双蓝眼睛转过来望着他，反而对他抱歉地、甚至温柔地说：“对不起”。</p><p>坂田银时长长叹一口气，揉了揉太阳穴。他走到窗前把窗帘哗一声拉开，星期天上午明亮的阳光顿时扑了个一身一地。他也不由得精神了点，回到沙发边把昨晚换下的衣服拿起来，准备丢进洗衣机里。衬衫口袋里有张卡片，他掏出来一看，苦笑一声。<br/>
是昨晚的男孩放进来的名片。</p><p>松平带他去的夜总会里果然选择一应俱全，美丽的女人，俊俏的男人。他陪松平喝了几轮酒，男男女女坐在一起又笑又唱，他附和着，并不十分上心。松平看了看他，一手夹着雪茄一手将他揽过来，贴看脑袋对他低沉地说：“听叔一句话，去挑个漂亮小男孩乐一晚上。”他正想答话，松平又说：“别跟我叨逼叨你只想着那个黑头发蓝眼睛的混小子，你这么憋着，你怎么知道你整天惦记着是真的喜欢他，还是只想跟他爽一发？赶紧挑一个，我不是为了你好，我是为了十四好，不然总有一天你得栽在袭警这上面，精虫上脑跟他硬来。今晚乐一乐，也看看你自己是不是真的离不了那小子。</p><p>坂田银时眯起眼睛笑了。“行，您说得对。”他轻快地一拍大腿站起来：“我也挺怕我哪天跟他硬来。”</p><p>夜总会服务周到，有私密的房间。他选了个黑发的男孩子。“洗过澡了？”他问。男孩一挑嘴角笑起来：“嗯。随时。”<br/>
“那好，”坂田银时也扯出一丝笑意：“速战速决。”<br/>
“诶，确定要这么快？”男孩嗔笑着说。他们走进房里，坂田银时拉住男孩，将他按在墙上，从床头柜上拿起安全套。他低声说：“别说话，别回头。”</p><p>结束后他快手快脚清理了下自己，对着镜子整整衣服便向外走。男孩诧异追过来：“就一次？”<br/>
坂田银时并不答话，笑笑做了个挥手的动作。男孩走近他，将一张名片塞进他胸前的衬衫口袋，眨眨眼睛。“好吧，看来你赶时间。有空的时候，记得找我。你的话，随时。”</p><p>坂田银时试图回忆了下那个男孩的脸，没错是个漂亮的男孩，但他一点也想不起来那副眉眼。他跟脸都记不得的人久违地来了一发，然后回家从头到脚洗澡，一头睡倒，做了那个梦。</p><p>他在周日上午亮眼的阳光里觉得颓丧得站不起来，几下撕掉名片扔进垃圾桶，整个人陷进沙发里，伸长腿大声呻吟，想骂自己混蛋，又想骂土方混蛋。</p><p>土方周末总是在警队加班，午后他批完一个文件，靠在椅子上闭上眼睛小憩几分钟。有人走进房间，他不慌不忙睁开，余光瞟了一眼，不出意料看到坂田银时站在屋里望着他。</p><p>“你那个甜品店到底开不开得下去？周末是做生意的好时候吧，老板倒是来警队报到了。”</p><p>对方没动，也没答话。</p><p>土方有点吃惊，转头看过去。坂田银时杵在那里，整个人愣愣盯着他。</p><p>“怎么了？”他觉得有点不对，摁熄手中的烟，站起来走近去，仔细看坂田银时。</p><p>副队长的办公室采光很好，坂田银时站在明亮的光线里，大概是刚洗过澡，一头白卷发还带着湿意，他天生红瞳，此时更显得鲜明灼亮，默默盯着土方看着。</p><p>那双蓝眼睛疑惑地歪头打量他，坂田银时露出个勉强的笑容：“这就去店里了，过来看看你。“</p><p>“你怎么了？”</p><p>坂田银时凝望着土方十四郎，那个勉强的笑容收住，又放大了。他轻轻地说：“我去店里了。再见。</p><p>6</p><p>土方十四郎走到歌舞伎町一家居酒屋附近，站在街对面抬头往上望。</p><p>坂田银时打了喜喜以后，警队为了尽快平复风波，对外说是坂田银时已离职，内部虽然保留了职位，但这阵子人却不能在队里呆了。</p><p>坂田银时倒一脸无所谓，声称早就想休个长假。他先是天南海北跑了一圈，回来在歌舞伎町一家居酒屋的二楼租了个门面，稍加装修，就开起一间小小甜品店。本来名字取成“万事可甜屋”，熟识的源外老爹说他正好富余一块招牌料子，有点小，只写得下三个字，坂田银时若觉得可以，就写了免费送他。坂田银时一口答应，甜品店外挂的招牌于是变成“万事屋”。</p><p>土方想着这前因后果，不禁又要摇头。他咬着烟，想这坂田银时什么时候能正经一点。这一想又触动心事，他正皱起眉来，就见对面甜品店里有人出来，蹬蹬跑下楼梯。</p><p>是坂田银时，他瞥一眼就知道，这人穿得实在打眼，黑衣黑裤，随随便便披套着件白色印蓝色云纹的浴衣。土方轻轻往街边的巷子里闪了闪，望着坂田银时拎着几个袋子，骑上他的小绵羊嘟嘟开走了。想来是去送甜品外卖。</p><p>待小绵羊开远，土方才从巷口重又走出来。坂田银时的背影在人群中已消失不见。他深深叹了口气。这人总是没个正经，凡事漫不经心，然而坂田银时难得一次上心起来，他却又不知如何招架。</p><p>土方十四郎一向对情感钝感，但坂田银时的想法，他却是知道的。</p><p>起初只是若有若无的接近和遇见，他奇怪怎么到哪里都遇得到这个卷毛同事。坂田银时喜欢气他，总是找茬招惹他吵架打架，但警队里大家都点头说：“坂田副队和土方副队感情真是好啊。”</p><p>感情好吗？没错他们一起出任务无往不利，搭配默契得就像同卵双生子，一个眼色对方就能精准接住下一步的行动。甚至有时候在激烈作战中，两人互相不照面，只是背贴着背，紧紧靠在一起又分开，他就能从那短暂的热度里心领神会知晓对方的意图，流利配合上去，而坂田银时也总能为他做到。队士们啧啧称奇，但却无法可学，他们俩入队前并不在一起练习，入队后坂田银时也常常不来集训。“是心电感应吧？”山崎羡慕地说，被土方响亮拍了一记脑袋：“滚。”</p><p>他们时常一起吃饭喝酒，酒酣耳热时分似乎也曾贴极近，但土方十四郎酒量不怎么样，醉后诸事想不太起来。他只笼笼统统觉得坂田银时爱缠着他，又爱惹他生气，而他对这个人似乎总没有办法——<br/>
直到池田屋一战。</p><p>那次有紧急情况，等不得援军，坂田银时带着一小队人马直闯进去。警力不足，而坂田银时在危机关头悍勇无匹，大杀四方，土方闻讯赶到池田屋的时候，战斗已经结束了，队士们押着狼狈不堪嫌疑人一批批地出来，坂田银时留在最后检查有无遗漏。</p><p>安排其他人先清人点数，土方十四郎便赶去看坂田银时有无受伤。他独自站在池田屋门口，看着坂田银时一人缓缓从长廊另一端走来。一头银白卷发溅满了血点，提着武器，黑衣银发的男人步声沉重一步步走近。离得近了，他发现男人猩红着眼死死盯着他。土方十四郎一路舔着刀口过来，实战中救过他无数次的动物性直觉电光火石间警铃大作，他明白必须转过身去，马上逃走，否则坂田银时大概会将他劈头盖脸扔到溅血的墙壁上，毫不留情地干他。这是一头刚刚彻底征服领地的蛮暴公兽，杀红了眼，即将咆哮如雷鸣驱散人群，追猎觊觎已久的猎物。他将被砸到墙上，脸颊撞进扑鼻的血腥味，而男人将压上来，他将挣脱不了，一点机会都没有。</p><p>土方十四郎从来勇武未曾服输，只在这一刻无法抑制地、本能地胆怯了。他不敢接坂田银时的眼光，转身迅速走开，没入正在一团忙乱的队士中，高声给出善后的一系列指令。</p><p>并不是细腻入微的感情体察——而是在激战后的这一刻，通过几乎纯生理的、动物性的直觉，他一瞬间看清了坂田银时对他的渴望。</p><p>之后又一切如常，坂田银时照样缠他得紧。那双猩红的眸子不像池田屋那一日般灼灼逼人，但土方十四郎现在能留意到在笑闹扰嚷之外，坂田银时常常默不作声注视着他。队士暗地里给土方十四郎取过一个外号“忽方十四悠”，形容他在必要的时候意外地精明，无论对待难搞的高级别领导还是愣头青下属，或是千奇百怪的犯罪嫌疑人，走访案子时遇到的形形色色群众，土方十四郎手腕娴熟自如，对每种场合仿佛都有一套预备已久也屡屡奏效的方案，但纵然如此，他不知道如何应对坂田银时。好在坂田银时什么也没说，土方十四郎把自己更淹进工作里，鸵鸟地想等这一切自然过去。</p><p>不久后真选组和见回组有一次共同行动，土方十四郎为了救队士颇受了些伤。坂田银时带队把他们捞出来，大家还在警车边说话，就见土方十四郎一头栽倒。他流了太多血，又精力耗尽，送到医院被近藤勋勒令实实在在躺了些天。</p><p>土方十四郎第一次醒来的时候浑身都疼，眼神模糊，半天聚起焦来才发现是夜里，他慢慢转头到处看，想起来自己是躺在医院里，然后发现手臂边睡着个发光的银毛脑袋，他的左手被握在坂田银时的左手里，十分温暖。他口渴咳嗽起来，坂田银时马上惊醒了，从柜头倒了温水过来，扶他起来一点，小心喂给他喝。</p><p>喝完水坂田银时又拍松枕头让他躺下。土方十四郎躺下了，他睡了两整天，纷纷乱乱的梦光怪陆离不辨虚实，这会儿还不是很清醒，蓝眼睛跟着坂田银时转，呆呆看着这个人。坂田银时看着他，非常非常温柔地俯身拨开黑发亲亲他的额头，嘴唇带着热度抵在他额上，低柔地说：“睡吧。”</p><p>他听话闭上眼睛，这次沉沉睡去，一夜无梦。</p><p>7</p><p>土方十四郎第二天上午在病房醒来，迎面看到山崎放大的脸。“太近了……回去。”他不耐烦抬起插着输液管的手挥了挥。</p><p>山崎毫不介意，一脸喜极而泣：“啊您可终于醒了！一口气睡了两个整天呢！现在看起来精神多了真是太好了！”</p><p>土方转头看看病房四下，沉吟着问：“我睡觉的时候队里有谁进病房来看过我吗？像是……近藤老大或者坂田银时？”</p><p>“嗯……应该是没有？您那天晚上送到医院直接进了手术室，近藤老大安排坂田副队替您回警队审讯了，近藤老大和我在医院守着，半夜手术结束医生出来说已经脱离了生命危险，但失血过多精力耗尽，需要静养，把我们都赶回去了。第二天我们都在加班紧急审讯，上头要求尽快出报告，等完事已经过了医院探视时间。第三天白天我再来，医生说您还在昏睡中，不让我进病房怕打扰您休息；不过又说输液后身体正在恢复，估计今天会醒，让我早上过来。近藤老大带着坂田副队给上头汇报去了，今天过不来，但他下了死命令……那个，那个，呃，您还得在医院住一阵子……他说在医生确诊您身体完全恢复之前……您绝对不能出院……”</p><p>山崎胆战心惊说完最后几句，暗自讶异土方像是在想着什么事，只默默听着没有动气，听完一抬睫毛：“饿死了，给我弄点粥来，蛋黄酱放多点。”</p><p>山崎一溜烟出去了，土方靠回枕头上。莫非昨晚的坂田银时是他在做梦？白天山崎都不许进病房，夜里过了探视时间医院应该更不会放坂田银时进来。他有点烦躁地在枕头上转来转去，那样温柔的坂田银时，也的确宛如梦境。他们的相处里，这个男人总是任意妄为，霸道又任性地，惹他生气。只有他梦中的坂田银时，暗红眼眸低低凝视他，嘴唇轻柔压上他额头，视他如珍宝。</p><p>土方十四郎又想起池田屋的门口，坂田银时提着武器披血向他沉重地走来。他惊惶躲开了男人的暴戾，却梦见了不存在的温柔。</p><p>他忍不住恼恨自己的没出息。</p><p>土方十四郎出院不久，就出了喜喜的事，坂田银时离开了警队。</p><p>土方清楚警队内部还为坂田银时悄悄保留着职位，只等风平浪静再让他回来，但还是歉疚。坂田银时必定是如以往一般默默注视着自己，才能在他动怒挥拳那一瞬间冲到那个位置挡下那一拳。就像以往无数次互相配合的实战，他们俩天生默契，而坂田银时还那样密切地看着他。坂田银时知道他会动怒，知道他什么时候会出手，还知道他动手的后果，于是这个男人再次任意妄为地闪身出现在他面前，把原本会压向土方十四郎的后果一把抢了过去。</p><p>平安夜圣诞夜两天警队绷紧神经巡逻，到26日才松下来。难得过个节天下太平，这阵子刚好又没有大案，下班点儿土方十四郎经过队员办公室，见大家都开始收拾东西准备撤，他也没说什么，偶尔也得让这帮风吹日晒的弟兄们歇口气。他回到自己办公室坐下，冲田总悟扬着文件走进来：“土方先生～赶紧把字签了走啊。不是要去旦那家补吃圣诞晚餐吗，大家都准备出发了，这么拖拖拉拉的土方先生还配当副队长吗？赶紧把位置让给我如何？”</p><p>“去坂田银时家吃圣诞晚餐？”</p><p>“咦，旦那没请你？有意思，我们可都收到邀请了喔。”冲田总悟闪烁着眼睛笑道：“哦哟，土方先生被甩了吗？”</p><p>“谁他妈被甩了！”土方一把抢过文件，翻了翻唰唰签了名丢回去：“我今天本来也要加班！”</p><p>“啧啧啧……土方先生，你千万不要在意。你的命运就是孤独终老，旦那甩了你也只是帮你走上了命运的正轨而已。我们出发了，拜拜啦～要我帮你跟前男友问好吗？”</p><p>好你个坂田银时！</p><p>土方十四郎原地气炸。所以上周那算什么，周末莫名其妙跑到他办公室呆呆看了他半天说了一句再见转身走了，原来这是单方面分手吗？？？不对，表白都没有表白过怎么就直接进入了分手流程？？？不对不对不对，这都不止分手了吧，叫了一堆前同事去家里吃饭唯独不喊他这是拉黑操作吧？？？是多少巧克力芭菲草莓牛奶把坂田银时你丫胆子养得这么肥？？？我真是把这个混蛋惯出毛病来了！！！所以我干嘛要这么惯着他？？？</p><p>坂田银时一个钟头后抵达土方十四郎办公室的时候，开门被呛得倒退一步。屋里充满辛辣的烟雾，土方十四郎关着门窗，一幅打算吸自己的二手烟吸到昏迷的架势。</p><p>“抽这么狠的烟你干什么啊？你烟囱变的吗？”坂田银时气得简直笑出来，几步过去从土方嘴里把烟拽出来，又啪一声把窗户打开一角。十二月底的夜寒扑了一点进来。</p><p>黑发男人超凌厉地抬眼瞪他，眼神比此刻的室外温度还冷，一声不吭又从烟盒里抽出一支点上。</p><p>坂田银时一把抢过去摁熄在烟灰缸里。“闹什么闹什么？叫你吃饭也不来，冲田那小子说你一口咬定我没有请你。我才从队里走几天，你什么时候学会睁着眼睛说瞎话啦？”</p><p>那双蓝眼睛蓦然瞪得更大：“你什么时候请过我？？”</p><p>坂田银时这下真的气笑了，伸手一推对面的脑门。“长得这么好看怎么跟一傻子似的？喝完酒你是真不记事啊你？就刚出喜喜那事那时候，你不是请我去居酒屋喝酒吗？神秘兮兮地把你在那儿藏的名酒告诉我，跟我说我以后随便在那儿喝你的酒。那天夜里我送你回家路上，不是跟你说了半天别把这事儿往心里去，我又不是真的离职了，大家还是时常在一块儿，圣诞节等兄弟们巡逻完了26日一起到我家来吃晚饭吗？我还说你没什么要谢我的，是我要谢谢你——得了合着我掏心掏肺说了半天您是早喝懵了一句也没听进去啊？你把那些名酒都送我喝这事儿你可别也反悔说忘了啊？”</p><p>他噼里啪啦说完，然后亲眼见证奇迹，对面气势汹汹的土方副队长一秒瑟缩兼语塞。</p><p>坂田银时也没话讲了，深深叹了口气：“真的拿你没办法。而且以为我没请你，你就不会问我一句？你这性格真是……图什么？等着有人给你颁江户最倔强奖是吗？”</p><p>刚才还在躲闪的蓝眼睛瞬间又飙出怒火：“这不都上周末你莫名其妙跑来我办公室说再见闹的吗？我以为你跟我绝交了呢！”</p><p>“……你这傻子！我干嘛跟你绝交！我那天那是——”坂田银时及时收住嘴：“……我那天那是有点事，心烦了，想来看看你。”他想起那天做的梦和夜总会的经历，胃里一阵别扭懊悔，赶紧揉了揉男人的黑发，放轻柔了声音：“得了得了，好在今晚新八和神乐也在家，我把兄弟们丢给他们俩招呼了。别气鼓鼓的了，我带你去吃晚饭好不好？去那家我们都喜欢的定食屋，给你点蛋黄酱盖饭。”</p><p>土方十四郎定定望着他，薄薄嘴唇微张着，像是想说什么，但只是停了停闷闷说了句：“好。”</p><p>坂田银时看着土方十四郎收拾东西。土方对待工作相关的事情分外精细，理好桌上的卷宗，封好袋，分门别类锁进柜子里；存档电脑里的工作，确认关机；桌上的文具零碎一一归位；检查烟灰缸里的烟头是不是都彻底熄灭了。屋里的烟雾散了大半，男人安静认真地忙碌着这些琐事，黑发柔顺，衬衫雪白，黑色镶金边的马甲笔挺整洁。坂田银时默默望着，心里渐渐涨满温柔，鼓荡得要溢出来。他早早爱上了这个人，世事纷杂，他在漩涡卷裹中为那样的强韧纯净笨拙认真一次次倾心，他看着男人一次次战斗、受伤、归来，久久收藏着已不在人世的女孩送的钱包和女孩放在钱包隐秘夹层的小照，看他茫然无措地应对着自己的接近。土方是笨拙的，然而此刻坂田银时看清自己又何尝不是，他不懂如何开口对土方说明白自己的心情，渴念深重积累变质成焦躁，他逐渐在土方面前变得更任性，推搡着逼迫着，撒娇耍赖地无论如何都想从这个人那里索要一点什么，无论如何都想证明自己对他来说是特别的，哪怕是强硬地欺负他，但是这样，是不是把本来就笨拙不善表达真心的这个人弄得更不知所措，推得更远了呢——</p><p>土方确认所有事务都打点妥当，最后把窗子关上，拿起外套和围巾往门口走，蓝眼睛垂着，也不看坂田银时：“走了。”</p><p>坂田银时伸手拉住土方的胳膊，轻轻拽他过来。男人不明就里，但乖顺地走近。两人靠得极近，坂田银时微微笑起来，伸手撩开漆黑柔顺的刘海，靠过去轻轻亲了亲男人的额头。电光火石间他下定了决心。“这么傻。是得我惯着你。”</p><p>然而土方的反应完全出乎他意料，足足呆了好几秒，蹦出一句：“……那天晚上真的是你？？”</p><p>坂田银时百转千回了半天的告白换来这句，也懵了：“说什么呢？？真傻了？？”</p><p>但土方随即反应过来，拍案而起：“你才是胡说什么呢！！！明明是我一直在纵容你好吗！！！”</p><p> </p><p>—— 《纵容》End ——</p><p> </p><p>后来：</p><p>“你大晚上怎么进来的？山崎说白天来医生都不放他进病房。”</p><p>“噢，那个简单。我跟值班护士小姐亮了警官证，悄悄告诉她一个绝密消息，这位受伤警官住院的情况暴露了，据我们的内线消息，被他追捕的犯罪分子正在蓄谋干掉他，其他警察今晚会展开追捕行动，而我今晚必须值守在他身边。第二天早上我出去告诉她坏人已经都落网啦，医院工作人员和这位警官现在都安全了。护士小姐还对我致以了深切的谢意呢。”</p><p>“……你这人还真是张口就来啊。”</p><p>“嗯，我喜欢你。”</p><p>“……滚。”</p><p>“宝贝，被子不够宽，你睡过来点。”</p><p> </p><p>——又完结了一篇银土文！2019圣诞粮食，祝食用愉快～欢迎食评——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>